Here comes trouble
by ninapixie
Summary: The "King under the Mountain" sends his nephews on a journey through Middle-Earth to recruit the dwarves he choose for the Quest of Erebor. But things go wrong when two inexperienced brothers, their hotheaded cousin and a runaway dwarf mix up with followers of the first Dark Lord, goblins and orcs.


Not so long before the famous Quest of Erebor, remaining Dwarves of Durin's house did not believe they would get a chance to retrieve their shamelessly taken home. They were living in an exile for too long, afraid of taking risks because they knew about sacrifices more than any other Dwarven house, from Broadbeams to Blacklocks.

As soon as Thorin Oakenshield received a map of the Lonely Mountain his father drew for him, he decided to recruit the best and brightest of Durin's house to help him on the quest. Some were already beside him – his two nephews, Fili and Kili.

Thorin probably wouldn't bring them along on the quest, but Erebor was their home too, though they have never seen it before in their lifetime. Also, Fili was a direct heir to the throne after Thorin and that was just one more reason for them to come along, to share the historic reclaiming of their long lost kingdom and enormus treasure that lied inside.

Also, he needed an extra pair of hands to help him recruit the rest of the Dwarves since they were literally scattered all around the Middle-Earth.

Thorin, his nephews and their ponies were right at the entrance of Nogrod. It was almost midnight but the main road of the city was illuminated and more light was looming from open windows on houses. It seemed like all residents were celebrating something.

„This is where I'm leaving you." Thorin glanced at his impatient black-haired pony and looked back at his nephews. „Kili, restate one more time what is your job here in Nogrod and after." He barely kept a straight face as his youngest nephew shuddered at the sound of his voice.

It was a rough summer at the time and both Kili and Fili each wore only one long-sleeved shirt, leather pouches, pair of trousers and black boots. Of course each of them had one sword and at least two blades while Kili also had bow and arrows placed on his back. Fili's dirty blond hair was emphasized by the black color of his clothes while Kili perfectly matched his hair with dark brown shirt. Thorin was actually the only one wearing long, jacket with real fur collar since he intended to travel back to Iron Hills during days and nights, and summer nights were sometimes colder than expected. Kili and Fili on the other hand were planning to spend every single night under the roof inside an inn and if possible, drinking beer and eating as much as they can.

„Umm," Kili seamlessly glanced at his brother and cleared his throat, „we need to find mister Dwalin, explain to him why are we here, who sent us and ask for his help on our quest. After he agrees to come with us, we continue closer towards the Blue Mountains to the city of Sigurd where we will find umm," he awkwardly glanced at his brother hoping he will tell him the names, but Fili was just as befuddled as he was.

„Ori, Nori and Dori. I suggest you hold on to that paper I gave you since all locations and names are written there." Thorin nodded with satisfaction and looked at Fili. „I do not have much time left so I expect from you two to know the rest of your task." He ably climbed his pony and proudly glanced one more time at his nephews.

„Just out of pure curiosity," Fili stared at the majestic sig ht of his famous uncle, „what happens if they do not agree to help us?"

„Oh, they will agree. Never doubt that." He rode off on his pony, not even saying his goodbyes.

„What DOES happen if they decide not to help us?" Kili nervously asked his brother after Thorin finally disappeared in the darkness.

Fili looked right back at him, smirked and shrugged his shoulders. And so they were left by their hard-to-show-feelings uncle for the first time on their own mission.

New Nogrod, though this name was never officially proclaimed, was placed at the east coast of Lune river. The original underground realm of Firebeard Dwarves was destroyed during the War of Wrath in First Age. New city was built above the ground and though it did not relive the greatness of its predeccessor, new Nogrod was a small center of Dwarven diversity because it was home for quite amount of Broadbeams and Stiffbeards and a small amount of Stonefoots and Firebeards. It was the only place where more than two Dwarven clans lived together and actually got along just fine.

Dwarves that live in Nogrod were celebrating unknown anniversary of raising the new city and it seemed like the biggest beer-drinking event was at Vedis Inn since the loudest music, singing and laughing was coming from there.

Vedis Inn was the biggest house in whole town, three stories high and with a basement. It was build mainly out of wood like the rest of the city and above the double entrance doors was an oaken sign with Inn's name written on Khuzdul language. In fact, the only difference was the size of it.

From the inside it seemed like the whole city came there to celebrate. Six long tables, each for 10, were filled with male and female Dwarves. Everyone seemed so cheerful and excited as they were constantly drinking, eating, laughing and singing. Thick smell of alcohol, bad breath and tobacco smoke didn't seem to bother anyone.

_Hey, where were you?_

_I have cried through the night_

_Cried and waited as time past through_

_Fell asleep waiting for you_

_My heart doesn't hide its happiness_

_Here comes my tippler radiating sleepiness_

_Last night he wandered off and got very drunk_

_Good thing he remembered where home was_

Though most of the people believe there is no major distinction between female and male Dwarves, beside their clothing, the difference was quite clear in there. Even with their hair let down, maidens were never unrecognizable, though some did had more facial hair or stronger features than others.

In one corner of the room there were four Dwarves, two of them playing mandolins, one playing accordion and the last one singing with the rest of the room while at the other side there was a group of 15 dancing and singing along with the music.

_Every morning around noon I wake up_

_I wake up, sometimes even at two_

_Drinking coffee, sobering my head_

_From hangover I'll pull through_

_But the sun wants me dead_

_Here comes the night, here comes lunacy_

_The Moon is rising and so are we_

_Here comes the night, here comes lunacy_

_And you have fallen asleep?_

In all that cheerful but messy crowd, Dallia was the only one ascribed as different for many obvious reasons. First of all, she was probably the youngest Dwarf in the Inn at the age of 71, with the exception of landlord's daughter. Dallia had strong female characteristics, absolutely no facial hair besides her oddly neat eyebrows and unlike other Dwarf maids, she wasn't hiding her body under an oversized, tasteless dress. She was wearing a brown, corset-like piece of clothing and a white shirt underneath with black trousers and boots and a leather pouch tightened around her hips just like a blade holder around her left thigh. Also unlike other female appearances around her, Dallia wore a flowing hair which was brown and slightly wavy.

But the biggest difference was unknown to others. Dallia was at the Vedis Inn for five days and though everyone was pretty sure she's a Stonefoot, for no particular reason of course, she really wasn't. Not that it was their business to know to which house she belongs to and why was she traveling alone anyways.

Dwalin was sitting at the same table opposite of Dallia, eating as much as he could. Although he arrived to Nogrod and settled in the Inn few days before her, Dwalin's journey was far longer and strenuous and the job that brought him to this city was even worse. He intended to enjoy this careless night off before finally going to sleep when the celebration stops, though he was afraid it will last until morning.

His identity was well-known to everyone and Dallia was actively trying to avoid talking to him under any cost, afraid that he might realise who she is and where she really comes from. To Dwalin she was just another adventure-craving Stonefoot exploring Blue Mountains and the area around them.

„Miss Scarletmarble?" a familiar face sat next to Dallia after that seat was left empty.

„Yes Cadee?" Dallia growled through her teeth hoping Dwalin didn't hear her last name.

Cadee was the landlord's daughter, around 60 years old. She had a blonde hair raised in a messy bun and eyes so dark Dallia thought they were completely black. She was wearing a wide, light-blue dress with a beige belt around her waist. Compared to other ladies who were drinking like men, Cadee refrained from it, mostly because of her father. Dallia and her were the only sober women in the room.

"Remember that Firebeard I mentioned the other day?" she carefully glanced around her and continued in a lower voice. "The one with the scar across his right eye?"

"Yes I do." Dallia immediately regret being friendly towards her and listening to her story few days ago. Unfortunately, no matter how boring this girl was, the last thing she needed were enemies so Dallia simply listened.

"Well forget what I said about him. He was acting very suspicious yesterday and I actually overheard him talking with his companions about some shadow and how they need to flee further to the West if they want to avoid it." She was reciting very quickly, obviously stressed about it.

"I don't really know what to say." Dallia lied, instantly thinking of the Wicked Dwarves. She never saw one but she sure did hear about them, or saw their action's aftermath. "Have you noticed something else?"

The Wicked Dwarves were an interesting ones for sure. They were rumored to be on the side of Morgoth, the first Dark Lord, and in alliances with goblins and orcs. There were some from every Dwarven house except Durin's one but most of them were Firebeards, Stonefoots and Blacklocks. During the Third Age they were still using forbidden, dark magic as a help to get as much gold as they could, never hesitating to kill.

"Well," Cadee began, happy because someone was finally listening to her, "there was this enormous, wooden chest him and three others carried yesterday to their room while my father was not present."

"Could that be just their belongings or you doubt that too?"

"I doubt it since just hours before, he asked me if my father was leaving and I…"

"You told him." Dallia finished instead of her.

As Cadee realized what she did, Dallia carefully looked around them, searching for his face. The Firebeard and his companions were nowhere to be seen. She was then sufficiently sure they were the Wicked Dwarves she heard so much about.

Two brothers tied their ponies at the open stable next to the Vedis Inn. Kili decided to leave all of his weapons next to his pony while Fili added two more daggers to his pouch. As they were to enter the inn, Kili grabbed his hand.

"Don't you think it's little suspicious for a stranger to enter the inn during the celebration, looking like he is marching into the war?" Kili laughed at the appearance of his brother, with two swords on his back, a blade holder on each thigh, with blades attached of course, and a pouch with four daggers hiding inside.

"Don't you think it's little suspicious to enter an unknown inn expecting no enemies at all?" unprepared, Fili quickly responded.

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Maybe not to you, but to me it does." Fili said and grabbed the metal doorknob. "And no one is separating me from my blades."

((songs are translated and edited from Croatian and Serbian language))


End file.
